Cara Lain
by chikionew
Summary: For SIVE 2012-sweet. Ada banyak cara untuk merayakan hari valentine. RnR please?


"Hei, Shika!"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tidak?"

"..."

"Oke. Apa itu?"

"Besok 'kan valentine. Chouji sudah tentu suka cokelat. Apa kau suka cokelat?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Hn."

"Oh, begitu."

* * *

><p><strong>Cara Lain<strong>

Naruto dan semua karakternya jelas milik **Masashi Kishimoto**-_sensei._

Out of character, typo(s), semi-canon

For **SIVE 2012-sweet**

Jika kalian merasa ShikaIno-lovers, silakan gabung di:

ShikaIno FB Group (**Purple Haze**), twitter **phazesanctuary**, fansite : **www. phaze-ina. co. nr** (spasi dihilangkan)

* * *

><p>Sungguh Shikamaru menyesal kenapa kemarin saat Ino bertanya apakah ia suka cokelat atau tidak, ia malah menjawab tidak. Oke, Shikamaru memang tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, terutama cokelat. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar menyesali jawabannya kemarin. Pasalnya, sesiangan ini, ia lihat Ino sibuk membagikan cokelat sambil menyerukan kata-kata seperti 'Selamat Hari Valentine', 'atau 'Terimakasih sudah membantuku selama ini' pada shinobi-shinobi yang ada di desa. Ehem, mungkin tidak semua orang, yang ia lihat Ino hanya membagikan cokelat pada shinobi yang tergolong dekat dengannya.<p>

Siapa saja?

Apa perlu kusebutkan?

Shikamaru semakin kesal saat dilihatnya Ino memberikan cokelat pada Sai. Shinobi yang selalu setia dengan senyum palsunya. Entah sejak kapan Ino dekat dengannya, yang jelas fakta ini membuat Shikamaru tambah kesal.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Chouji yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya.

Shikamaru menolehkan wajahnya dengan pandangan malas. Ia menguap lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maksudmu?"

Shikamaru sebenarnya tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Chouji, dan ia juga tahu kalau Chouji tahu ia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaannya barusan.

Chouji tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan cokelat pemberian Ino dari kantong kunai-nya, lalu menggoyangkannya di udara seolah menunjukkan maksud dari pertanyaannya pada Shikamaru. "Apa kau berwajah seperti itu karena kau tidak dapat cokelat dari Ino?"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku memang menolak untuk diberi. Aku tidak terlalu suka cokelat Chouji, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Oh ya?" tanya Chouji sangsi.

"Tentu saja, ya!"

Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya, mendahuluinya memasuki Yakiniku-Q yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tidak mau lagi mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Chouji selanjutnya, karena ia sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

Di bangku pojok Yakiniku-Q-tempat yang biasa ia dan tim Asuma tempati, sudah duduk Asuma dan Ino. Ino yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya. Asuma hanya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum. Shikamaru mendekati mereka, lalu duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"Mana Chouji?" tanya Asuma yang heran melihat Shikamaru datang sendiri. Yang ia tahu, yang seharusnya paling bersemangat untuk makan yakiniku dan selalu datang paling cepat adalah Chouji. Tapi, sebelum Shikamaru menjawab, Asuma sudah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri diikuti dengan kedatangan Chouji.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" seru Ino tiba-tiba saat mereka mulai memanggang daging. Ia merogoh kantung kunai-nya, dan mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari sana. Lalu ia menyerahkannya pada Asuma.

"Apa ini?" tanya Asuma sambil menerima kotak yang berisi cokelat dari Ino. Ia membolak-balikkan benda di tangannya itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alis heran.

"Cokelat. Selamat Hari Valentine, _Sensei_!" seru Ino riang.

Asuma tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam 'oh' pelan. Ia berbalik menatap Ino dan mengusap kepala Ino penuh kasih, "terimakasih, Ino. Hah, perempuan-perempuan muda memang penuh semangat ya. Coba Kurenai juga memberiku cokelat."

Ino tertawa pelan mendengar komentar _sensei_-nya. Shikamaru mendengus, pura-pura tak mendengar-dan melihat. Sedangkan Chouji, oh...ia sudah hampir menghabiskan _yakiniku_ yang ada.

**-SIVE2012-**

"Oke. Jangan lupa besok kita ada misi ke Hoshigakure. Kita berkumpul di gerbang desa pagi-pagi sekali. Jangan sampai terlambat. Dan Ino, terimakasih untuk cokelatnya, " Asuma menggoyangkan cokelat pemberian Ino sambil tersenyum. "_Ja ne_!"

Dengan bunyi 'poof' kecil, Asuma pun menghilang di tengah kepulan asap, meninggalkan tiga orang yang bersahabat itu.

Chouji melirik pada dua sahabatnya. "_Ja ne_, Ino! Shika!" Dan ia pun berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang berbeda arah dengan rumah Ino. Dan Shikamaru.

"Hati-hati, Chouji! Langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan mampir ke kedai apapun lagi!" seru Ino.

Mereka berdua menunggu sampai Chouji tidak terlihat di tikungan sana. Shikamaru mulai melangkah pergi. Ino mengiringi di sampingnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka meski rumah Ino sudah ada di depan, hanya beberapa langkah lagi-rumah Shikamaru hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Ino merasa ada yang aneh dengan Shikamaru saat ini. Biasanya dia tidak sediam ini.

Ino menoleh pada Shikamaru. Ia lihat, Shikamaru hanya berjalan sambil menengadah memandangi langit. Seperti, seperti, seperti mengacuhkannya. Ino mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Hei, Shika! Apa kau tidak mengacuhkanku?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya, namun tetap tidak memandang Ino saat ia menjawab 'tidak'.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Ino kesal. Bagaimana Shikamaru mengacuhkannya kalau dia sendiri menghindari tatapannya? Ino maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti di depan Shikamaru. Mereka kini sudah sampai di depan rumah Ino, yang merangkap Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

Ia tatap mata Shikamaru yang kini memandang pohon di sebelah kirinya. "Hei, apa kau marah padaku?"

Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak terdengar jelas oleh Ino. Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Shikamaru dan membuat Shikamaru menatapnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Shikamaru melepaskan tangkupan tangan Ino di pipinya. "Aku tidak marah."

"Kalau kau tidak marah, kenapa kau menghindari tatapanku?" rengut Ino. Jujur. Ia tidak suka diacuhkan. Terutama oleh pemuda yang kini ada dihadapannya ini. Dan sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya saat ini.

"Apa kau marah karena aku tak memberimu cokelat, _ne_, Shika?" goda Ino.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal. Ia akhirnya menatap wajah Ino yang kini tersungging seringai menggoda yang menurutnya manis.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka cokelat?"

Ino tersenyum begitu dirasanya Shikamaru memang kesal karena tidak mendapatkan cokelat valentine darinya. Kena kau, Tuan Pemalas!

Ino meraih tangan Shikamaru, menggenggamnya, lalu menangkupkan tangannya yang lain di pipi Shikamaru. "Kau tahu Shikamaru? Valentine itu tidak berarti kita harus memberikan cokelat. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Aku tidak peduli Ino."

"Menyatakan perasaan misalnya."

Dan Shikamaru pun terdiam.

Ino menatap wajah Shikamaru yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi rona merah yang kini menjalar di pipinya. Terasa hangat di tangan kanan Ino.

Ia tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya, lalu maju selangkah, dan sedikit berjinjit saat mengecup pipi Shikamaru. Menggantikan tangannya tadi. Shikamaru terkejut, lalu menoleh pada Ino sambil memegang pipinya yang tadi dikecup Ino.

Ino tersenyum dengan pipi yang juga merona. "Selamat Hari Valentine, Shika." Ia berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, dan sebelum Ino menutup pintu, ia membalikkan badannya. "Aku menyukaimu Shika," dan pintu pun tertutup.

Shikamaru yang masih berdiri mematung sambil memegang sebelah pipinya, mulai berjalan pulang.

"Merepotkan," gumamnya pelan.

Ia mengusap pipinya lagi, bekas kecupan itu masih terasa hangat. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Ino."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Owari-<strong>_

A/N:

Ah, akhirnya kelar juga... :D

Mungkin aneh, gaje, dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Judulnya juga gak nyambung. Aku bingung mau kasih judul apa, salahkan kelemahanku ini...DX

Tapi aku harap kalian suka. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk **SIVE 2012** ini. :)

Terakhir, bersedia untuk memberi review? #wink :)


End file.
